


i know you love me (can’t help it)

by greyspilot



Series: there are an infinite number of universes (and we belong together in every one) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, dumb boys in love, exhibitionist kink if you squint, kinda bratty steve, mechanic billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyspilot/pseuds/greyspilot
Summary: Requested by anonymous on tumblr: "Well it worked, didn't it?" + "Stop touching my butt."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: there are an infinite number of universes (and we belong together in every one) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661146
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	i know you love me (can’t help it)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Jealous by Nick Jonas

If Steve said he didn’t jump three feet in the air when he felt a hand (sweat-slicked and far too familiar) slide up and under the fabric of his tiny green basketball shorts, he would be lying. He shouldn’t have been surprised, really; Billy had been touchier than usual today.

It started with hands sliding up jean-clad thighs in the back of the Camaro when they met up before classes started (and that was something they did often, because the early hours of the morning, when it was dark and the sun still thinking about rising, and Hawkins was, for once, quiet, hours where all life seemed to still and the world seemed just that little bit _off_ , those hours were just for them) and then Billy it was kisses behind open lockers and a hard chest against Steve’s back during practice, even when they were on the _same team_.

And, okay, maybe Steve was a _little_ to blame for this. Maybe he had been _trying_ today, just a little, to make Billy jealous. Maybe he had chosen the jeans he knew drove Billy crazy with want, maybe he brushed Tommy’s elbow with his own during class once too often, maybe he picked to be _skins_ and picked Billy _first_ when he was chosen as drill captain.

So, one could argue, that it was _his fault_ there was a hot hand cupping the curve of his ass and squeezing, ever so slightly.

Steve almost wanted to lean into him, to push further into the rough skin that was palming at the curve of his backside, but this was the _locker room_ and someone could _walk in_ and yeah, Steve didn’t love that they had to hide in cars with fogged up windows, in the darkness, before the day had started and long after it ended, but he and Billy hadn’t discussed coming out, and he definitely didn’t want the first person to know being the Hawkins High basketball coach.

So, instead of giving in to the touch, giving in to _Billy_ , like he so wanted to, he said: “Billy. Stop touching my butt.”

Lips found the side of Steve’s neck. Soft, blonde curls tickled the side of his face. Billy’s voice, strained with want and so much _restraint_ , was in Steve’s ear.

“Why? I know you like it, baby.”

Steve squirmed when Billy’s free hand found the front of his shorts.

“I do,” he said, almost choking on his words when that hand slipped past the hem. “But we could be _caught_ , Bill.”

“Yeah, but you’d like that too, wouldn’t ya, pretty boy?” Billy closed a fist around Steve, who groaned and dropped his head back onto Billy’s shoulder. “Been actin’ like you _wanted_ this to happen, like a _brat_ , tryin’a make me _jealous_.”

And Steve, he had been _desperate_ for this, for Billy’s attention. (Because ever since Billy got a job at the garage, he’d spent all his spare time _working,_ and when he wasn’t _working_ he was _studying_ , and Steve _got it_. He did. And Billy _made sure_ Steve knew he was doing this for _them_ , to save so he could get into college and out of Hawkins, could sweep Steve off his feet and drive the Camaro into the California sunset, but fuck if Steve didn’t still miss Billy when it was the middle of the night and the blonde was already passed out in bed rather than throwing rocks at Steve’s window and asking _sneak out_?)

Steve, who was getting high from the way Billy’s hand was working around him and the thrill that they could get caught, just smiled a little as he said: “Well it worked, didn’t it?”


End file.
